Talk:God's statue
This is just some real slapdash info so I don't forget it needs to be fleshed out. Just found out tonight that the adventure zone avatars can give you bonuses, so these locations might be pretty handy for dealing with a tough zone. Also, I don't like the article title "God's statue" so if someone has a more poetic/stylish header (Statue of the Gods? I dunno..) feel free to speak up and can get stuff moved over to a better-titled page. =p Nunix "God Statues" would be more accurate, as I assume they represent gods, and do not belong to gods. Fengol :What's this article about? I'm really confused :P - LordBiro/Talk :Ok, I re-read it... you can donate money to statues or something? I'm gonna look this up elsewhere cos it sounds kind of cool :) - LordBiro/Talk Yeah. The ones at Temple of Ages each take a platinum, but the ones in adventure zones take a lot less (looks like 50-100g). Nunix Dwayan's pic Tetris, where did you do that screen cap? It's completely mind-boggling for me. :) She is offering blessings, but that is not humanly possible. :) Dwayna only has one statue out in the wild that I know of, the one in Dreadnought's Drift, and that picture obviously was not take there (lack of snow). :) Is this a statue we don't know about? Or was it that the status in the cities used to offer blessings? (right now they don't.) --Karlos 08:34, 26 Aug 2005 (EST) :Oh, I'm pretty sure there are still quite a few statues out there that aren't listed yet. ;) There is one in Twin Serpent Lakes for example, I can't remember whether it's Dwayna or Melandru, though. And wasn't there one of Balthazar in Anvil Rock? Have to check that... --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 08:42, 26 Aug 2005 (EST) ::The image was ripped from some forum thread on the web that I can't find any more. From the scenery it is obvious that the location is somewhere in Kryta. The screenshot shows some level 12 henchmen, this means the party must have started from Bergen or Beetletun. --Tetris L 02:44, 1 Sep 2005 (EST) :::OKay, looks like I found it. According to this map it is in Nebo Terrace, half way between Nebo Village and the portal to the North Kryta Province, near Etham the Artisan. --Tetris L 20:56, 1 Sep 2005 (EST) Access to Underworld? I've heard that there are two Grenth statues in Lornar's Pass; one of which offers access to Underworld when your territory has favor, like the statue in Temple of the Ages... can anyone confirm or deny this? --Midk 16:58, 31 Aug 2005 (EST) :I just did a trip to see for myself. :) There is indeed a statue that allows you to access the Underworld.. quite interesting.. I'll update the appropriate pages. --Midk 19:28, 31 Aug 2005 (EST) ::Are you sure it is this one? Is this the one you went to tongiht? I have been to this one. All it offers is the usual blessings. --Karlos 19:43, 31 Aug 2005 (EST) :::Yep, I was quite surprised by it, but there it was. :) screenshot - Thanks to dKp for telling me about it and bringing me along to check that it existed. :) ::::Then again, when I went to it, I didn't know about UW or FoW, maybe it was always like that. :) Did you pay the 1K to see if it the underworld? (Would be cooler if its some where else.) Thanks, excelent work. --Karlos 19:55, 31 Aug 2005 (EST) :::::Unfortunately I didn't have 1k on me (got like 400 gold on the run without selling anything), and plus the henchmen we brought weren't allowed ("Orion Henchman is not fit for this party" or whatever.) :) Maybe sometime we could get a group together and try it... it was a pretty cool trip. ;) Thx again to dKp for mentioning it, credit goes to him. :) --Midk 19:58, 31 Aug 2005 (EST) ---- I assume ALL statues in post-searing ascalon can be found in very same location in pre-searing and vice versa. Considering that statues have no function whatsoever in pre-searing I wonder if we should even list them all. --Tetris L 17:29, 5 Sep 2005 (EST) :I don't think the statues to Grenth in The Catacombs exist post searing. --Rainith 18:25, 5 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Well, for the ones that are exactly the same, sure. I could not remember if the one for Melandru was at the same spot. In Presearing, I do not recall it was by King's Watch. This is why I left them separate. With regards to Grenth, it's becase there is no access to the catacombs right now (i'm sure they will put it at some later version). ::I think listing them is fine. Though the note about having no effect should just be mentionied once in the blessings section.--Karlos 20:15, 5 Sep 2005 (EST) :::"I don't think the statues to Grenth in The Catacombs exist post searing." <- The statue is probably still there. It's just that all entrances to the Catacombs are blocked. ;) Like Karlos said, I hope ANet are gonna re-open the Catacombs in an update sometime. --Tetris L 20:35, 5 Sep 2005 (EST) Statue of Lyssa text http://www.evilgreven.net/images/statue_of_lyssa_text.jpg Have we any text listings for these statues? - Evil_Greven 05:03, 13 March 2006 (CST) :Yes, in each god's page. See Lyssa, Dwayna, ... etc. --Karlos 18:52, 13 March 2006 (CST) significence of having "Towns" possessing statues? The sentence I originally deleted did not mention towns, so reason for my deletion was sound. Karlos reverted it back, and added the specification of "towns", which also made it technically correct. What I'm wondering is, is it still significant if you have to restrict the parameters to towns, as opposed to the entire region? -SolaPan 16:01, 20 March 2006 (CST) Bump. -PanSola 03:23, 8 May 2006 (CDT) Move blessings to a separate article.. Now that they are all complete, I propose (though not through great conviction) that we move the blessings into a separate article called Blessing or God's blessing. The section is big enough and the information is encapsulated. I can see the argument for keeping all the info in one place as well since the two (the blessings and the statues) are tightly connected. --Karlos 21:33, 25 March 2006 (CST) Moo. --Karlos 09:51, 29 March 2006 (CST) :I don't see that there is a great need to move the blessings to their own article, but I'm not against it either. I realize that doesn't help you, but you looked lonely sitting there chewing your cud. --Rainith 12:09, 29 March 2006 (CST) ::Kinda ditto. I think somewhere in teh Resurrectoin Shrine article should be a link to the blessing info. Whether the ones in Factions are "statues" or not depends on whether you go with the common English or what's specifically named in the game... -SolaPan 23:37, 29 March 2006 (CST) :::Now that Factions is out and there are quite a few more Blessings, can we reconsider moving the blessings to their own article? --Ryard 02:02, 17 May 2006 (CDT) ::::I agree we should split up the article, because it is getting too long, but I'd split up slightly different: I'd split by god, into Statue of Dwayna, Statue of Grenth, etc. Each article would then include the blessings of that god. --Tetris L 02:37, 17 May 2006 (CDT) :::::I would split by the avatars. Someone who never every played Prophecies might not figure out the resurrection shrines with gods are being referred to as Statues. -PanSola 03:17, 17 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::Under the avatar seems best in my opinion. The avatars are what people deal with and they exist at statues or rez shrines. In addition parts of this very article need to be re-written. --Karlos 03:54, 17 May 2006 (CDT) :::::::And we'll deal with common blessings via shared module? like how "skills that do blah" is done on various pages? -PanSola 03:57, 17 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::::How about we split by god? The avatar is merely a speaker. The god articles are not too long currently. It would be nice to have all the information about one god in one place: Who the god is, what the statue looks like, what the avatar looks like, where to find them, and what blessings they offer. --Tetris L 04:15, 17 May 2006 (CDT) :::::::::I like that. The God's articles are relatively empty anyways. We'll make Statue a disambig, and "Statue of Blah" as well as the avatars redirects, -PanSola 04:27, 17 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::::::So, may I go ahead? Veto countdown started, 3 days. --Tetris L 06:56, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :I'm good. Go ahad and do it. Fear the Karlosian touch however. :) --Karlos 07:38, 19 May 2006 (CDT) ::As usual. ;) --Tetris L 08:19, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :::Are any touch skills affected by the Blind condition? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 08:22, 19 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Blind does not affect touch skilsl such as Vampiric Touch. :) Thats what bothers the ranter at the Touch Ranger talk page. :D -- 08:26, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :::::Huh, I thought they were bothered by whether Expertise affects attacks only, or other (non-spell) skills too d-: -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 11:18, 19 May 2006 (CDT) Losing Offering of Conquest I added a note of losing the blessing when yo udie as Kalomeli had lost it during a fight in which she died. However now I have lost it too without dying and am not sure if she lost it that way. Does it wear off during time or can it be removed by enemies? I am at Dread nought's Drift. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 10:45, 23 April 2006 (CDT) :It can be removed like any other enchantment, I tried it once at the nebo statue and the nice tengu shattered it Skuld 10:47, 23 April 2006 (CDT) ::Ok, I'll edit the article. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 10:49, 23 April 2006 (CDT) :::Errr .... all the new blessings added in Factions are enchantments too, right? I'm just asking because the article currently makes it sound a bit like only Dwayna's Blessing is an enchantment that can be removed and that expires if you zone or die. --Tetris L 04:38, 17 May 2006 (CDT) :::: No Tetris, they are Blessings Skuld 04:45, 17 May 2006 (CDT) :::: (edit: dwayna's blessing is the only enchantment and can do all the above) Skuld 04:46, 17 May 2006 (CDT) :::::LOL, Dwayna's Blessing is the only one explicitely saying "blessing" in the name, but it is no blessing per definition? Well done, ANet! ;) Did anybody check since Factions was released? Maybe they changed it? --Tetris L 06:52, 19 May 2006 (CDT) Prices have changed they have made them cheaper. Please note down the new prices as you see them. --Karlos 02:27, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :Voice of Grenth (Wajjun Bazaar east) :*Unnatural Resistance: 50 gold :*Favor of the Gods: 75 gold :*Dark Aura: 100 gold :*Necromancer of Grenth: 150 gold :*Disciple of Ice: 150 gold :*Ritualist of Grenth: 150 gold :-- Dashface 05:46, 10 May 2006 (CDT) its the same for the rest. profession boons are 150, and the others are 50, 75, 150 respectivly. :You lasy scallywags.. Note them in the articles! :) -Karlos 05:02, 17 May 2006 (CDT) Factions Blessings Just curious, as I haven't played with the blessings much; do the attribute blessings stack, or is +1 the maximum? Has anyone started testing the extra attribute point on damage and durations of skills/spells/etc yet? --I am 161.88 14:50, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :It wouldn't make sense if they stack. That'd totally be unbalanced. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 16:25, 19 May 2006 (CDT) ::Oops, I was thinking it, but forgot to type it. In the original post, I was wondering if either the benefit or the duration stacked. I agree that allowing stacking of more than +1 would make it unbalanced, and had been hoping that was not the case; but most come with a 20 minute timer - does that stack (ie: does buying twice give you 40 minutes)? For this, I would hope you could stack them, although I wouldn't be surprised if buying it a second time merely resets the 20 minute countdown. --I am 161.88 17:04, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :::Since none of the other effects (enchantments, hexes, conditions, etc.) stack in duration, I'd say it's safe to assume the blessings don't, either. --adeyke 17:06, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :::I would think that if you went and purchased the same blessing again that it's duration would be renewed, no? --Karlos 20:13, 19 May 2006 (CDT) Tetris, while you're moving them.. While you're moving the blessings around, can you please also add "Category:Blessings" to them (in addition to whatever else they maybe classified). This also should be added to that Kurzick/Luxon Priest leet "Mending" blessing. --Karlos 20:15, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :That is already on my to do list. --Tetris L 23:41, 19 May 2006 (CDT) ::But we are moving them to the Gods respective articles right? So does that mean Lyssa will be in Category:Blessings? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 11:47, 20 May 2006 (CDT) Ascalon murals An anon added the following with not description and no support on the talk page - can someone test? (I'm not at my gaming pc at the moment) --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:10, 4 August 2006 (CDT) :EDIT: Ascalon murals do have a function when you have favor. '' :''To Conquest - 50g - +30 Maximum health and +3 Health Regeneration for all party members. To Courage - 100g - +2 Morale. '' ::Not sure where those are? (talk) 16:11, 4 August 2006 (CDT) :::Only murals I can think of are in Ascalon City and Dragon's Gullet, never tried kneeling by them, but I think we would have heard about it before now. --Rainith 16:14, 4 August 2006 (CDT) ::::You don't mean the statues? (talk) 16:15, 4 August 2006 (CDT) ::I'm pretty sure the anon is confusing murals with statues. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 16:16, 4 August 2006 (CDT) :::in which case he would be correct, those are the blessings and costs available in ascalon (talk) 16:22, 4 August 2006 (CDT) ::::And in which case he would be redundent with information already provided in the very same article. Ascalon doesn't have different blessings/costs compared to the rest of Tyria. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 16:43, 4 August 2006 (CDT) splitting * "Statue", generic common information from this article. Use it to "Statue (god)" or something if there are other statues in the game worthy of having articles. "God's statue" always felt awkward to me. * Individual statue of the gods will have details on the pictures and locations. Additionally, Locations should separate "resurrection statues" and "statues with plaques" into two sections, the latter being the "proper" statues in my mind as far as things go. With more campaigns out, even after we remove the blessings stuff from this article, the current structure still going to be overly unwieldy IMHO. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 16:36, 4 August 2006 (CDT) :I agree with the idea of splitting. I think "God's statue" (or a less cumbersome name should just be a disambig/general info on statues of gods and then each god's statue should get a separate article. However, statue is not a good choice. It's too general and there are thousands of "statues" in the game (King Jalis in Droknar's for one). I would suggest the name be reduced (for ease of use though maybe not best grammar) to "God statue." --Karlos 22:00, 4 August 2006 (CDT) :: I concur with splitting. It would have made fixing up Healing Fountain a bit easier. -- James Sumners 20:07, 10 August 2006 (CDT) The article is ready to be split. I have re-written the article and saved to Statue. The code can be C&P'ed to this article, then this article can be moved/renamed/whatever to retain the "what links here" list. The "Statue of ..." articles have also been written. RolandOfGilead 15:49, 11 October 2006 (CDT) prophecies blessings Do they still apply party-wide? The current version of the article implies only Factions blessings are individual. But considering the costs, it feels that Prophecies blessings would've also been changed to be individual only. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 16:46, 4 August 2006 (CDT) :During my Rotscale-slaying rampages with Rainith, one guy would run back and give old Balthazar a tip and the whole party would be cured of DP/gain Morale. So, I think it's still party based. --Karlos 20:54, 4 August 2006 (CDT) ::True, as of the Rotscale update the blessings were party wide, dunno if they've changed since then. --Rainith 21:07, 4 August 2006 (CDT) Deleted Blessing list The Blessing list offered nothing beyond what is available in the actual Blessing article and did so in an ugly bulleted list. Also, it's one layer too far off-topic to deserve a third of the article's length IMHO. RolandOfGilead 13:07, 11 October 2006 (CDT) Truth New statue? :) Kormir - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 11:13, 21 November 2006 (CST) Spoilers? There aren't any spoilers here. Take the tag off. Harvster 12:21, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :Done. [[User:Foo|'Foo''']] 14:01, 23 July 2007 (CDT)